Secret Six (Earth-9)
Superman's Reign Following the Ultra-Humanite's defeat, the Earth was devastated once again when all the Earths were brought together in an Infinite Crisis. At which point the entire Secret Six along with the SuperMan and other heroes worked together to help save their world. When the SuperMan imposed the Global Peace Decree - a set of laws enforced by him, which made him the ruler of the world the Secret Six assembled to oppose this removal of liberties. The Secret Six attacked the White House, and defeated a squad of Firestorm troopers, but were stopped by the SuperMan, who disabled Plastic Man and killed Joker (Mary Marvel). After this, in response to the Global Peace Decree, the team was forced to "officially" disband. More than likely however, since the Secret Six was a secret group to begin with, they probably continued to meet in secret. For a while they searched for Mary Marvel/Joker that the SuperMan had taken prisoner. It is known that Manhunter, Spectre, Plastic Man, Flash, and Atom managed to elude capture for nearly ten years. With one of the Jokers presumed dead, they knew of the whereabouts of Lori Lemaris, but speculation would say that they believed she was safer in the new era Indoctrination Program. As for the third Joker, Madame Christy Xanadu, either her situation was the same, or her identity and whereabouts were also kept secret. Speculation suggests that after loosing one Joker in a direct confrontation with the SuperMan, they took steps not to unnecessarily involve the other two Jokers. Or perhaps Madame Xanadu was able to help from hiding. Instead, just like in the case of the Ultra-Humanite, the Secret Six realized they needed more firepower to confront the SuperMan, and joined forces with remaining members of Night Force, and gained the help of Sir William and the Green Lantern calling the larger merger of groups "The Outsiders". Unfortunately Green Lantern, separated from her lantern by the Infinite Crisis, she was powerless and continued to grow weaker physically by the year. In a strange turn of events, the lantern activated from where it was being stored on New Earth, and pulled the Atom and Flash across a multi-universe rift. The ultimate result was, Atom managed to find the lantern, but was unable to activate the lantern to send him and the lantern back to return to the Green Lantern. Unfortunately for Atom, the native defenders of the other world managed to knock him out just prior to the lantern returning Atom to his own world, where he was finally, after nearly a decade of evasion, captured by the SuperMan. The Flash remained on the other world for several months, had multiple adventures both recorded and unrecorded, finally helping the New Earth's Flash, who after saving his life led the Tangent Flash to the location of the lantern which was then stored at the Justice League of America headquarters. Fortune worked for the Outsider's favor when Flash returned accidentally with a new batch of heroes from the other world that would become instrumental in their cause. Eventually the Outsiders were able to save the Atom and other heroes who would be captured in the early attempts of his rescue. Regrettably Manhunter would loose her life in the process at the hands of Powergirl. Before The Outsiders' final push to confront the SuperMan, Lori Lemaris was brought back into the group. Hearing of the death of Manhunter and still saddened by the loss of Mary Marvel, opted not to resume wearing the Joker outfit but took the mantle of the Manhunter. Plastic Man was reformed magically by Sir William and Hex and was then able to use his form shifting abilities of his polymer body. In the final battle against the SuperMan on New Earth of the other world defenders and The Outsiders, five of the Secret Six members were present. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Six